TIAF One Shots
by BaeHalstead
Summary: This is a series of one shots based off the Linstead from my story "Trouble Is A Friend". Reading that story isn't a necessity in understanding these one shots, but it can help. Requests are welcomed! While smut may be limited, some chapter might end up being rated 'M', just a warning in advance!


"Thank God you're home!" Erin cried the second she heard Jay walk through the door. She'd had a stressful day caring for a 10 week old and a sick 3 year old. Anytime Natalie would fall asleep, Ava would start crying about her stomach hurting, or calling for another glass of water, and the baby's eyes would pop open and she wouldn't go back to sleep for at least another hour. Also, because of her lack of sleep, Natalie was extremely fussy.

The house was a mess, baby essentials and Ava's toys were scattered everywhere throughout their Chicagoan home and Erin couldn't remember the last time she showered, or even changed her clothes. Being on maternity leave was one thing, but being the mother of two children under the age of five and being home with them all day was an entirely different level of stress. Intelligence was working a high profile case, which meant Jay was working long hours, and was home a lot less than he'd like to be.

Jay met his wife, with greasy hair and a dirty t-shirt, in the living room and gladly took the wailing infant out of her arms. He settled Natalie against his chest and kissed Erin's forehead as she leaned into him, "Go take a shower, I've got this," he told her, chuckling slightly.

Erin struggled to hold back the tears of stress and postnatal hormones, "Is that a nice way of saying I stink?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Jay shook his head and grinned, "No, but I know that you like to shower when you're stressed out to clear your head. Go," he commanded.

She took a look around the room, Ava was snuggled up on the couch with an ice pack on her head and her favorite stuffed animal tucked underneath her arm, and Natalie had seemed to calm down the minute she was passed on to her father, "Okay, but just a quick one, I'm not sure how long the quiet is gonna last."

* * *

When Erin got out of the shower almost forty five minutes later, the house was eerily quiet. She padded down the stairs and found Jay sitting on the sofa, drinking a beer and watching the Blackhawks most recent game. The children were nowhere in sight and the room was close to spotless, "Where are the girls?" she asked, slightly startling him.

"Ava was asleep by the time you started the shower, and after a feeding and a changing, Nat was out like a light. Both of them are in their beds, sleeping," Jay said, taking a swig of his beer.

Erin nodded, and made her way to the couch to sit down next to him, "How do you do that? I'm with them all day and all I hear is screaming and whining."

Jay laughed, "I guess I just have the magic touch," he said with a wink. "I'm kidding," he paused and put a hand on her thigh, "by the time I get home they're too worn out to cry anymore, I have it easy. You're the one that's gotta deal with all the hard stuff."

She rested her head against his chest and in return Jay put his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah I don't think that's fair. I think I'm gonna go back to work tomorrow and you can stay home and take care of the girls," Erin said, only half joking.

"Please, I wouldn't be able to be mom for an hour, let alone a full day, besides, Voight gave us all the day off tomorrow." he gently removed his arm from around her and stood up, offering a hand out to her, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Erin took his hand and he helped her up before the couple made their way upstairs. As Jay got ready for bed, Erin checked on the girls one last time. Both were knocked out cold, she could almost hear Ava's snoring from down the hall.

As she walked back to their bedroom, Erin remembered a certain conversation she'd had with her doctor a few weeks previously, the conversation had barely crossed her mind as she'd been so tired lately. She couldn't remember the last time she and Jay had been intimate with each other. With the pregnancy and the adoption, sex was the last thing on either of their minds. Then after Natalie was born thoughts of sex were definitely on the back burner. Erin decided that since the girls were asleep, and Jay didn't have to work in the morning, tonight would be the perfect night to rekindle their love life.

After Jay was in bed, Erin went to their ensuite bathroom and pampered herself up a bit. She stripped herself from her clothes and was almost ready when she looked in the mirror and really noticed the scar she'd gotten when she had her C-Section. She slowly traced it with her fingers and took a deep breath, suddenly not so sure if tonight was gonna be the night. "No, I miss him too damn much," she whispered to herself, attempting to push her self conscious thoughts out of her head.

She turned the light off in the bathroom, and leaned against the doorframe, "Jay," she rasped, "can you come help me with something?"

Jay hadn't even noticed her come out of the bathroom, but when he heard his name he whipped his head in her direction, his eyes meeting the bare naked body of his beautiful wife. He smirked before asking, "What'd you need, babe? You want me to start a bath for you?" He missed her, boy did he miss her. But as far as he knew, Erin hadn't been cleared for sex yet, and he had to rid all of those thoughts from his before they even entered it.

Erin stomped one foot on the ground and turned around to grab her bathrobe that was hanging on the door, "Dammit, Jay! I'm trying to be sexy!" she screeched before walking over to the bed and climbing in next to him. She faced away from him and tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. Damn, has she been emotional after Natalie was born.

He turned onto his side, and noticing her quiet sniffling, pulled her in close to him, "Tell me what's wrong," he said.

Still looking at the opposite wall, Erin answered him in a hushed tone, "The doctor cleared me almost a month ago and I've been waiting for you to make a move and you haven't and it's probably just because lately I'm an emotional mess, but I need you. Do you still think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I think you're sexy. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to not make a move these past few months?" he said.

"Nice pun," she whispered, turning in his embrace.

"No pun intended," he winked, "but really; had I known you were ready, there's no way I would have waited this long to not be inside of you again," he told her, peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone.

She laughed, and grabbed his face, before latching onto his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Things escalated quickly, and before they knew it, the couple was climaxing together.

"You know, even when things get tough, we kinda have the perfect life, don't you think?" Erin asked Jay as they came down from their highs.

"You know what? I think we do."


End file.
